Daleko ode všech
by KuroToraHime
Summary: Krátký one-shot z anime Shin Sekai Yori/From the new World. Saki a Maria tráví chvilku v lese, na svém soukromém místě. Yuri/Shoujo-ai


_Saki a Maria jsou tak nádherný pár...bohužel jim osud nepřál. Po pravdě, na Shin Sekai Yori jsem se dívala hlavně kvůli nim, i když spolu byly tak na 2-3 epizody :/ _

_K jejich vztahu se nehodí žádné Mature, takže rating bude asi T._

_Užijte si: :)_

* * *

„Saki."

…

„Saki?"

…

„Sá-ki!" Konečně mě její hlas probral. Pomalu jsem otevřela oči a rozhlédla se kolem sebe. Ležela hned vedle mě na boku, tak jak jsem si pamatovala. Na tváři spokojený výraz, rudé vlasy rozcuchané a plné malých větviček a listí. Když si všimla, že jsem vzhůru, její úsměv se rozzářil. Ukázala své dokonalé bílé zuby a úplně mě oslnila. Přesunula se ke mně blíž a dožadovala se polibku, který jsem jí mile ráda dala. Jeden z mnoha, ale stejně byl něčím jedinečný. S ní všechno bylo jedinečné a nikdy mě nic neomrzelo. Byla můj anděl, má bohyně.

„Mario? Jak dlouho jsem spala?" Skoro jsem zašeptala.

„Hodinku, možná dvě." Odpověděla letmo, jako by na tom nezáleželo.

„Proč jsi mě nevzbudila dřív?" Přetočila jsem se na pravý bok, abych jí viděla lépe do obličeje.

„Víš, jak jsi roztomilá, když spíš?" Vzala mi obličej do dlaní a vtiskla mi další polibek. Zavřela jsem oči a vychutnávala si ho. Najednou jsem si uvědomila, že mi je nepříjemná zima. Natáhla jsem ruce, položila je na ní a přitáhla si jí k sobě. Teplo jejího z těla okamžitě začalo proudit do mého. Byly jsme náhé, v objetí a líbaly se. Jako by nebylo nic ostatního. Jako bychom se nemusely vrátit z našeho malého soukromého místečka v lese. Jako by neexistoval strach z toho, že nás uloví velká kočka, když nebudeme dost dobré používání našeho Cantusu. Nejlíp nám bylo spolu. Daleko ode všech, kde nás nikdo nemohl vyrušit. Ležely jsme sice jen na slabém bílém prostěradle uprostřed lesa, ale i tak to bylo nejlepší, co jsme obě zažily. Nikdy se nic nevyrovnalo chvilkám, které jsme spolu strávily.

„Miluji tě, miluješ mě taky?" Řekla prostě, když se odtáhla.

„Miluji tě." Pohladila jsem jí po tváři.

Najednou se jí vytratil úsměv z tváře. „Děje se něco, Mario?" Prudce se posadila a odvrátila ode mě. „Mluv se mnou? Co se stalo?" Byla jsem zmatená – nechápala jsem, co to do ní vjelo. V žaludku mě začalo nepříjemně bolet.

Vstala a hledala po zemi své oblečení. Vstala jsem také, chytla jí za ruku a otočila směrem ke mně. „Mario!" Vylekala se. V očích se jí objevily obrovské slzy.

„Nemůžeme tu být!" Vyhrkla. „Už to skončilo!" Polil mě pot a bolest v žaludku se zhoršovala.

„Co skončilo?" Bylo jediné, na co jsem se zmohla, i když jsem už dobře znala odpověď.

„My! Nepamatuješ? Já jsem mrtvá a ty vdaná! Čekáš dítě se Satorem! Žiješ a já ne! Jak jsem mohla zapomenout?!" To už jsem propukla v pláč i já. Sedla jsem si do dřepu a vzlykala. Klekla si přede mnou a objala mě. „Saki, miláčku, odpusť mi prosím." Vzhlédla jsem a pořádně si jí prohlédla. Oči plné slz, ale stejně si dokázala uchovat ten krásný, hřejivý úsměv, který mi říkal, že všechno špatné, bude zase dobré.

„Jsi mrtvá?" Nebyla to ani tolik otázka. Věděla jsem, že to tak bylo. Maria zemřela spolu s Mamorem. Odešli a už jsem je nikdy neviděla. Pár let na to jsem se dozvěděla, že oba dva zemřeli. Jak, to nevím. Našli se jejich ostatky a tím to haslo. Pro naši vesnici to byla úleva, protože se zbavili dvou nezvěstných uprchlíků. Když jsem se to dozvěděla já, omdlela jsem. Byla to ta samá nevolnost, která mě dostala do kolen i tentokrát.

„Jsem mrtvá." Pronesla, jako by to nic neznamenalo. Slyšet to od ní bylo ještě bolestivější, než jsem si mohla myslet. „Ale ty žiješ. To je důležitý, Saki," pohladila mě po břiše, které jak jsem si rychle uvědomila, nebylo tak ploché, jako předtím,"máš v sobě život. Naději pro nás obě. I kdybychom spolu byly a zestárly, nikdy bychom nemohly stvořit nový život." Věděla jsem, kam míří.

„Nikdy jsme se nemohly rozloučit…" Neříkala jsem to jí, ale někomu, kdo mohl za náš nešťastný osud. Jenže komu, to jsem sama nevěděla.

„Můžeme se rozloučit teď." Políbila mě. Ale nebylo to jako předtím. Jako by ten polibek byl přes sklo. Necítila jsem teplo a měkkost jejích rtů, a když jsem po ní natáhla ruce, nedokázala jsem jí obejmout.

„Nechci na tebe zapomenout. Miluji tě, miluji tě, miluji!" Opakovala jsem si ta slova jako mantru. Utěšovala jsem samu sebe. Maria mi mizela před očima a na mě padala hrůza.

Pořád se smála i plakala. Byla nádherná. Nikdy jsem se neunavila pohledem na ní. Ty její dlouhé rudé vlasy, bílá sametová pleť, veliké oči a postava bohyně – všechno jsem znala nazpaměť a přece pokaždé, když jsem jí viděla, jsem byla znovu udivená její krásou.

„Miluji tě, Saki." Řekla nakonec. Ani jsem si nevšimla, že nejenom ona mizela, ale i všechno okolo nás. Les, obloha, bílé prostěradlo, Slunce. Byla tma a já v ní sama.

Sama ne, uvědomila jsem si. Sáhla jsem si na břicho, tam kam se mě předtím dotýkala Maria. Ucítila jsem pohyb.

„Tak přeci jsi neodešla, Mario, jsi pořád se mnou." V tu chvíli jsem to věděla. Věděla jsem, že se mi narodí holčička. Jméno pro ni jsem měla už také rozhodnuté. Nebylo krásnějšího jména. Jestli Satoru bude proti, a já věděla, že nebude, sejně bych si prosadila svou.

Probudila jsem se.

Tentokrát už doopravdy.

Žádný sen o mé milence.

Vedle mě tentokrát neležela rudovlasá dívka, ale blonďatý muž. Můj manžel. Spokojeně spal, ruku položenou na mém kulatém břiše. Spojila jsem své prsty s jeho. Smála jsem se, ale stejně jsem po chvíli ucítila na tváři slzy. Byla jsem smířená s tím, že už Mariu nikdy neuvidím.

Nebyla jsem hlupák, to co mi Maria řekla, nebylo skutečné. Pořád jsme se nerozloučily a ona ani nevěděla, že jsem těhotná nebo že jsem vdaná za Satora. Záleželo na tom?

Pořád jsem měla ten stejný pocit – mé nenarozené dítě bude holčička a její jméno bude Maria.

Satoru vedle mě se zavrtěl a sedl si na posteli. Promnul si oči a podíval se směrem ke mně.

„Všechno v pořádku, Saki?" Zašeptal.

„Jistě, neměj strach. Hned zase usnu." Odpověděla jsem s úsměvem na tváři.

„Dobře, hezky se vyspi."

„Dobrou noc, Satoru, _Mario_." Řekla jsem do tmy.


End file.
